


Everest

by josiewrites



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiewrites/pseuds/josiewrites
Summary: She really shouldn't go around reading other people's files.





	Everest

Jess was the first person Becker had met upon returning to the new ARC. He'd initially been surprised when he realized she was, indeed, the 'Parker' he was to report to when he'd arrived. Becker had given her a once over, taking in the dress she was wearing along with her high heels. He had certainly been under the impression that all personnel at the new ARC were to come from a military background. As soon as she had seen the questioning look in his eyes, she shrugged and explained her job was strictly inside the ARC only. Becker then gave an apologetic look but Jess only smiled, insisting she was glad he was there because it'd only been her there alone for the past two weeks with only the creatures and she was slowly going crazy.

Since then, the two had spent quite a bit of time together in and outside of the ARC, so when Jess had suggested going for drinks Becker had thought nothing of it. But when they entered the pub and he saw Jess smile and wave animatedly at someone sitting at the bar and he realized it was Matt, he couldn't help but let out a groan.

"No," he demanded looking quickly to Jess before turning on his heel and exiting the way he'd entered.

Jess shot Matt a regretful look before rolling her eyes and following Becker out the door.

"You're being a child!" She said as soon a as they were out on the sidewalk alone.

He scoffed, disbelieving she'd actually invited Matt out with him, "No I am not. You didn't say he was going to be here, Jessica."

"I don't see what the problem is, Hilary."

Becker's face when blank, immediately sobering, "Hang on- how do you know my name? Don't call me that."

"I've seen your file. Don't call me Jessica."

He wanted to tell her that she really shouldn't go around reading other people's files but it wasn't the biggest issue, at the moment, so he held his hands up in defeat. She smiled triumphantly and made way for the door of the pub but his hand found her arm before she could take a step back in the direction of the new ARC team leader.

"We're not finished here yet. Why'd you invite him?"

"Are you threatened by him?" Jess smirked and Becker rolled his eyes.

"No! I just thought his CV was a load of crap. It's great that he's army and therefore has military training but was it really necessary to add all the other points on there? That he's climbed Mount Everest?"

Jess stifled a laugh, Becker had seemed to be really stuck on that one detail, even when they had looked over Matt's CV at the ARC a few days prior. Jess couldn't understand it, she thought that more experiences under ones belt, the better. Especially for someone who was going to lead a team but Becker had just been disgruntled over the whole matter. She assumed it was because he still missed his friends Abby, Connor, and Danny but she didn't want to step over the line by saying so and make Becker uncomfortable. Over the short time she'd known him she had quickly figured out that he wasn't one for discussing the past. Jess had read all the files and had become familiar with the past incursions, incidents, and deaths surrounding the former team. Matt seemed just as a equipped for the job as Nick Cutter or Danny Quinn but she wasn't there when they were around so she didn't know any better and knew Becker would probably say the same thing. She didn't want to push his buttons on the matter.

At her silence, Becker crossed his arms, looking indignant, and continued speak, "I just don't think boasting is the way to get a job. And anyway, it's irrelevant. Yes, endurance is a skill needed in this job but no one is to go through any anomalies. That's not how it's going to be done anymore. It'd be useful if we still went through them because you would never know what would be on the other side - mountains, desert, the ocean- but I've seen too many people hurt, die, or disappear because whatever the hell could be on the other side of those things. Who's to say he won't try something with the anomalies?"

Jess nodded slowly, understanding him, "But who's to say he will?"

Becker knew Jess was absolutely right but he wasn't about to tell her that, he groaned and then motioned to the door. She only smiled triumphantly when her back was facing him.

"Hi, Matt! Sorry about that, had to fetch something from the car." Jess said entirely too cheerfully and even believably.

Though the scowl on Becker's face- and the way his hands were balled into fists, his knuckles whitening and jaw clenching- was letting Matt know that wasn't entirely the case but he wasn't going to question it.

He smiled at Jess, "No worries. Why don't you two have a seat, what are you having?"

"Hm, well definitely nothing with tequila in it. Some of my least finest moments have involved tequila."

Becker couldn't help but let a small smirk grace his face at Jess's words, but then she made a conscious decision to sit next to Matt so Becker could sit on the other side of her away from the new team leader, then he remembered why he was angry again and the scowl he'd been previously wearing resumed it's place atop the smirk.

"Thanks for inviting me out, Jess" Matt said, gratefully, "haven't had much time to meet anyone else yet."

"Too busy planning your next trek up Everest?" Becker bit out, sarcasm dripping on every word.

"Becker," Jess started but Matt held up a hand and shook his head.

"It's okay, Jess," Matt looked at Becker, "Look, mate, I know I haven't been in this job as long as you have. I know you almost resigned and I know you've lost friends in the past."

Becker's shoulders tensed and Jess set a hand on his thigh, just above his knee, as a sign of comfort. He relaxed just slightly at her touch but she kept her hand there.

"I've been told you're the best at what you do, Captain Becker, and I know I'll be lucky to work with you. You don't have to like me but please know that the safety of the team is among my top priorities and," Matt lowered his voice, "I don't think you've seen the last of your friends. If we locate them, I have every intention of bringing them back home safely."

Matt looked at Becker pointedly, holding out his hand, "Are we good?"

Becker cleared his throat and tried to push his reluctance down and out of the way before extending his own hand out and shaking Matt's, "We're good."

"Brilliant!" Jess exclaimed excitedly, "Now we can have a good time."

Matt stood from his place at the bar, "I've got somewhere to be in a bit but thanks for the invite, Jess. Becker, it's been lovely. I'll see you both at work."

As he exited the pub, Jess turned to Becker, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Becker wasn't going to humor her with a response, he was still wary but Matt wasn't a bad guy. Accepting Matt meant letting the old ARC go. Moving on and forgetting about all that had been lost and he wasn't ready to admit that Connor, Abby, and Danny were never coming back.

"Thank you, Jess."

She looked surprised,"For what?"

Becker grabbed her hand that was still resting atop his knee, and gave it a squeeze, "For stopping me from being a complete idiot."

Jess smiled widely, "Anytime. It was an absolute pleasure."

"Let's get out of here." Becker suggested, heading toward the door.

Jess's hand still in his.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this nearly three years ago but only recently got an ao3 account. So I've been moving things over here while continuing to still write for other fandoms. Thanks so much to those that read, you're all so appreciated. - Josie


End file.
